


Hospital Beds

by guardianoffun



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e06 Icarus, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun
Summary: George, post-Icarus.





	Hospital Beds

**Author's Note:**

> I refuuuuuse to believe that's how it ended. This is how it went down!

The afternoon sun catches on her golden hair, and George is sure he must be dead because she has to be the most beautiful angel he has ever laid eyes on. Even as she stares off, tears on her cheeks and lip between her teeth, she is wonderful. He feels guilty for staring, for finding beauty in her sadness, and he wonders if there is any way he can help her. He wants to reach out, ask her if she’s okay, she looks so lost. She blinks, another tear falls and he remembers her. He smiles.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?”


End file.
